


Colors

by OneTriesToWrite



Series: 150 words [6]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Yo I'm having so much fun with this what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Life changes in the blink of an eye, don't you know?
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Series: 150 words [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU where you only see the world in black and white until you touch your soulmate. The world turns back when your soulmate dies, though... (spoiler, I guess)

Bursting colors hurt his vision. The world seemed new. Everything felt different. It was _beautiful_.

Never once in his life Ghazul would've imagined that lining up in a bank was where he would bump into _the one_. 

Bald, tall, well-toned. Those were the only things Ghazul could tell about him from behind.

_Not half bad_ , Ghazul thought. Gathering all the courage in his body, Ghazul reached out to tap on the stranger's shoulder. 

Before his finger even touched, the man turned around.

Their eyes met. 

"He—" 

" _GET THE FUCK DOWN! EVERYONE!!_ "

Gunshots. Lots of them. Ghazul felt his body being pushed down on the ground. He couldn't move an inch, something— no, _someone_ was protecting him. Keeping him still.

Sounds of screaming, they were deafening. 

Ghazul forgot everything else. All he remembered before he passed out was how the world turned black and white, like the way it used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God this is so fun... I'm sorry.


End file.
